Fair Trade
by JustMikeG22
Summary: When a night of drinking ends in a death of one of Balalaika's comrades, Revy is condemned to die. Now, Rock has to find a way to save her or risk losing her forever. Revy/Rock one-shot, rated M for language and dramatic moments. new alternate endings up!
1. Chapter 1

It's **11:55 a.m. **and in five minutes, a man will be hanged.

Rock stood near the others waiting to be led to the platform.

On one side of him stood Dutch, the owner of the Lagoon Company, with his head down.

Next to him was Benny, He was the computer whiz of the Lagoon Company. He took off his glasses and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

On the other side of Rock stood a tall, blonde, Russian woman with a war scar on her face. She was the one who ordered this execution. She was the leader of Hotel Moscow, the main crime organization in Roanapur. Her name was Balalaika.

Next to her was a tall Japanese man with sunglasses on. He was the leader of the Hong Kong Triad, the other main crime organization in Roanapur. His name was Chang.

The only one not present, however, was Revy. She was the main muscle of the Lagoon Company and the one who was supposed to die today.

She and Rock had become quite close since he first joined the Lagoon Company.

Over time, they eventually developed feelings for each other. Ever since they returned from Japan, Revy and Rock spent more time together than they did before.

Three days ago, however, changed everything.

-

It was a normal night of drinking at the Yellow Flag bar as usual. Revy and Rock were having one of their drinking contests again. They were again drunk off their asses. Rock slammed his last glass down in victory with a smirk, "Well, looks like I win Two-hands."

Revy was drunk and got pissed, losing to this wimp, "THAT'S THE LAST FUCKIN TIME YOU FUCKIN GLOAT, ASSHOLE!"

She pulled out one of her cutlass and aimed at Rock. She shot just beside him and then heard a body fall. Revy froze and Rock noticed her expression, "You okay Revy?"

He turned around and noticed a motionless body in the doorway. They walked towards the body and Rock turned it over and gasped. The dead body wore Russian threads. It was one of Balalaika's men.

Revy closed her eyes and shakily dropped her gun to the floor just as Balalaika and her other subordinates walked in.

Balalaika was furious. Her henchmen, including her second-in-command Boris, had their guns drawn.

She looked down at her fallen comrade and motioned for her men to take him away. She then turned her attention back to Rock and Revy, "I am very disappointed, Two-hands. In fact, I am fuckin' pissed. You will die for this."

She turned to her men and they began to approach Rock and Revy. They gathered around Revy with their guns drawn. They took off her holsters and handed them to Rock who just had his head down. Revy turned to Rock as they stood her up. "Rock, look at me."

Rock looked up and Revy noticed the tears in his eyes and whispered softly, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Out of all this shit, you were the only good thing that ever happened to a fuck-up like me. I'll be alright Rock. Maybe now I can finally get some fuckin peace."

Rock didn't take his eyes off Revy as she was being dragged out the door. Balalaika looked back to the teary-eyed Rock and spoke, "I'm sorry Rock, but Two-hands has to pay for what she has done. I'm sure you understand." She then turned and walked out the door.

Everyone looked on as Rock crumbled to the floor in tears and began to weep.

-

At the office, Dutch just hung up the phone and turned to Benny with his head down, "Damn, this is bad. Revy shot one of Balalaika's men and now she's condemned to die."

Benny tilted his head back in surprise and turned back to Dutch, "What about Rock?"

Dutch shook his head, "Rock is very upset. That's all I know. There's nothing we can do about it now. In three days, Revy is going to be hanged. That's what Balalaika told me from her car phone. There will never be another Revy."

They kept quiet for a few minutes until Benny spoke softly, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Dutch nodded, "Night Benny-boy."

-

Twenty minutes later inside Hotel Moscow Headquarters, several of Balalaika's men escorted Revy to Balalaika's office, hands bound.

She stood in front of Balalaika just as Balalaika pulled out a cigar and lit it. Balalaika sat down and frowned, "I am very displeased, Two-hands. You killed one of my most prominent officers. I really hate to have to kill you. You were a valuable asset to us. It's a shame it came to this."

Revy stood firm and finally spoke, "You really think I meant to do this?! It was a fuckin' accident! I was just fucking with Rock! It was a fuckin' mistake!"

Balalaika sighed, "You can make excuses all you like. Unfortunately, it won't do you any good. The fact is, you killed one of my comrades and his death must be avenged."

Balalaika motioned for her men to take Revy away. Revy finally lost her temper, "WHY WON'T YOU FUCKIN' BELIEVE ME SIS?! IT WAS A FUCKIN ACCIDENT?! GODDAMMIT!!!"

-

Rock had been sitting at the bar, drinking and thinking about what to do. He knew Revy didn't mean to shoot that man. He knew it was an accident. She didn't deserve to die for that!

At that moment, Rock knew what he had to do. He had to save her somehow. Maybe if he negotiated with Balalaika, she would spare Revy's life. He just knew that negotiating with Balalaika was not going to be easy. He had to try.

He paid for the drinks and left the bar to head for Hotel Moscow.

-

Revy sat in the basement cell inside Hotel Moscow. Her wrists and ankles were shackled and had chains so she could at least walk around.

She sat in a corner with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Her head was resting against the wall. All she could think about was Rock.

_Flashback:_

_Revy and Rock sat on the deck of the Lagoon, on the way home from a job. They were smoking cigarettes and watching the sunset as the sun settled on the ocean horizon. _

_Rock looked over at Revy as she smoked. She noticed he was looking at her. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "What the fuck are you looking at, Dipshit?" _

_Rock smiled and turned away. He closed his eyes and sighed, "I've been thinking."_

_Revy let out a puff of smoke and replied, "About what?" Rock looked down, not able to face her, "About you getting hurt in Japan."_

_Revy looked at him as he continued, " I've never been more scared in my entire life, not because I was in danger, but because when Ginji injured you, I immediately thought the worst had happened. I thought he killed you. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. You're my best friend. You're the closest thing to a real relationship I ever really had."_

_Revy looked away from him as he finished his statement, "You just mean the world to me, that's all."_

_She shook her head and replied, "That's gotta be a load of bullshit, Rock. I'm sure you've been in a relationship before, right? I mean, you're not exactly unattractive or anything," she blushed as she finished her thought, "there must have been a few women before, right?"_

_Rock smiled and finished his cigarette, "I always believed that I could never find love anywhere. But after I met you, I realized I was looking in all the wrong places. Because I found it in the place I least expected," he looked at her and looked into her eyes as he finished his thought, "in you."_

_Revy just gave a simple, "huh," as she flicked her cigarette into the ocean. Rock stood up and offered her a hand. He pulled her up and she started to walk back toward the cabin. She stopped and looked over her shoulder and asked, "Are you sayin' you fuckin' love me, dip-shit?" _

_Rock smiled and replied, "I'm saying it's possible." He followed her as she stated, "Whatever."_

_-_

Revy sighed, "Whatever? What the fuck was I thinkin?" She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room and lied down on the cot and let sleep take her.

-

Rock arrived at the headquarters of Hotel Moscow. Two armed guards escorted him inside. They led him to the doors of Balalaika's office and Boris opened the doors.

Rock approached Balalaika's desk and she cut off the end of her cigar and lit it. She took a puff and spoke, "I know why you're here, Rock. I will not change my mind. But, if you think you can convince me otherwise, go ahead and try."

Rock nodded and sighed, "Okay, you're making a big mistake, Miss Balalaika. It was an accident."

Balalaika sighed, "I already had this argument with Two-hands. You can make all the excuses you want; I will not change my mind. Now, if you'll excuse me. Sergeant, please escort Rock back outside."

Boris saluted the Kapitan and escorted Rock outside.

-

Twenty minutes later, Rock arrived back at the Black Lagoon office. He had tears in his eyes as he stepped through the door.

Dutch was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Rock crumbled to the floor in tears and Dutch approached him. He put a hand on his shoulder, "Rock, you and I both know that Balalaika is not going to change her mind no matter what you do. It was bound to happen sooner or later. When your ticket is up, it's up."

Rock looked up at Dutch in tears, "I can't let her die, Dutch. She's done too much for me. I can't just give up. I have to do something."

Dutch shook his head, "Rock, you have to understand. Balalaika will not negotiate when it comes to avenging the death of a fellow comrade. You'll just be wasting your time. Just let it go. Revy's going to die and there's nothing you can fucking do about it! Just let her go."

Rock stood up and looked Dutch in the eyes, "Dutch, I'm going to talk to Mr. Chang tomorrow. Maybe he could convince her to let her go."

Dutch sighed and looked up, "Rock, get this though your thick skull. Balalaika will not change her mind. I'm sorry. Now, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Dutch walked to his room, leaving Rock with his thoughts.

-

Revy awoke to the sound of the door opening. She looked up and saw a guard come in with a plate of food. He sat it next to her and left, closing the door behind him.

Revy ate her food and sat the plate aside. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Well, this is fuckin' it, isn't it? One day to go. Maybe, I get to see Rock one more time."

She smiled at this, "Yeah. Rock. Quite a fuckin' guy."

-

Rock had quite a horrible morning, and the lack of sleep didn't help. He got up at 7:00 a.m. Earlier than the others were usually up.

He did his usual morning routine before getting the car keys and drove to The Triad headquarters. He was greeted by Triad guards and was escorted inside to Chang's office.

Shenhua opened the door to the office and Chang was waiting for Rock. He had a frown on his face, "Rock, I know why you're here. Balalaika informed me last night after your visit. I guess she figured you would try to use me to influence her to change her mind. Sorry, I like Rebecca, but I love my balls right where they are. I'm afraid I can't help you."

With that, before Rock even got a chance to talk, the meeting was over. But Rock shouted one last statement as he was dragged out, "BUT, THERE'S ALWAYS A CHANCE! PLEASE! I CAN'T LET HER DIE, MR. CHANG, PLEASE!"

Chang had his head down as he softly replied, "I'm sorry."

-

After the very brief meeting with Chang, Rock went to the Yellow Flag to think with a couple of drinks. He thought about all the times he and Revy spent together. He also began to think what life would be like without her.

It couldn't be that way! He couldn't just sit back and watch her die! He couldn't let that happen to the woman he loved with all his heart, the woman he would die fo—

Rock's eyes widened at the idea. He knew he only had one more chance with Balalaika. One more chance to make it right. Now he knew what he had to do.

He paid for his drinks and headed for Hotel Moscow for one more meeting. This was his last chance. He had to make this one count. Revy's life depended on it.

-

Miss Balalaika was in her office, she had just hung up the phone when Rock had entered with guards in tow. Balalaika smiled at Rock, "I have to admit, Rock, you are persistent. But I am afraid you're just wasting both of our time. Just go back to Dutch and Benny."

Rock closed his eyes and took a deep breath before proposing his final offer, "Miss Balalaika. First, I would like to say I'm sorry about what happened to your comrade. But, Revy is not to blame. It was my fault. I gloated about winning and she got angry. Please, don't hold her responsible for my mistake. So, I came here with one final offer."

Balalaika sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Rock, what do you possibly have that I want that would make me change my mind?"

Rock bowed his head, "Miss Balalaika, you're a war veteran who I know would do anything to protect your comrades and avenge them if they die. So I am proposing a trade."

Balalaika arched an eyebrow, "Now, I'm interested. What kind of trade?"

Rock sighed as he looked into her eyes, "Me. Let Revy go and put me in her place. A life for a life. My life for hers. I think that's a fair trade. This way everybody gets what they want. You get your blood, Revy gets her life and I get some peace."

Balalaika sighed, "You realize what you're asking, Rock? Does she really mean that much to you?"

Rock nodded and Balalaika responded, "I must say, Rock, this is quite an unexpected offer. You're willing to give your life to save a comrade?"

Rock smiled, "I love her, Miss Balalaika. I would gladly take her place." Balalaika smiled, "Love, huh? That's very interesting. Very well."

She turned to Boris, "Sergeant, go inform Two-hands she's being released. I will call Dutch and tell him to come and pick her up."

Boris saluted her and walked out of the office.

-

Revy sat in her cell waiting. Waiting to die. Tomorrow is the day. She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and Boris walked in, "Two-hands, you're being released. Let's go."

Revy was just floored, "What the fuck are you talking about? I thought nobody could change the Sis's mind?"

Boris nodded, "Her mind is made up. Someone is going to die in your place."

Revy arched an eyebrow, "Who?" Boris motioned Revy to follow him.

-

Dutch hung up the phone and turned to Benny, "Benny-boy, you are not going to believe this! Rock managed to do the impossible. He convinced Balalaika to let Revy go."

Benny was surprised, "Really?! How the hell did he manage to do that?!" Dutch sighed and put his head down, "Rock offered to die in her place. I must say, that was one hell of a fucking move. Never thought this would happen."

Benny looked down and asked, "Why would Rock do something like that?" Dutch smiled and answered, "Well Benny-boy, Rock is doing this because he's in love with Revy. And you may not believe it, but Revy loves him too. She just doesn't realize it yet. Balalaika called and wants us to go pick her up at Hotel Moscow HQ. Let's go."

Dutch and Benny made their way to the car and to Hotel Moscow.

-

Dutch and Benny were in the car and Dutch chose to speak, "Benny, I just thought you should know, Revy has no idea what Rock has done and Balalaika said not to say anything."

Benny looked at Dutch confused, "Why? Shouldn't Revy have a right to know what happened? I mean, if someone I care about gave their life for me I would, at least, want to know who to thank."

Dutch sighed, "Well, Benny-boy, Balalaika said that Rock doesn't want Revy to know just yet. He wrote a letter that he wants me to give to her before the execution. Something tells me, whatever he wrote, must be for her and her alone."

Benny nodded, "Yeah, but what I'm worried about is what Revy is going do when she finds out Rock is going to die in her place."

Dutch replied, "Same here, Benny-boy. Same here."

-

Rock just hung up Balalaika's phone when Dutch and Benny walked in. Balalaika greeted them and sat down at her desk. Dutch walked over to Rock and shook his hand, "I tell you, Rock, you sure have some balls, I'll give you that."

Rock smiled and replied, "She'd do the same for me. She'll never admit it but she would." He handed Dutch the letter, "Would you make sure she gets this, Dutch? It's important to me."

Dutch took the letter and smiled, "No problem, kid." Rock turned to Benny and shook his hand, "Benny, it sure was a pleasure working with you. You take care of yourself, okay?"

Benny's grip on Rock's hand tightened and pulled him into a (non-gay) hug. Benny responded, "The pleasure is all mine, Rock. Thanks for everything."

They released the embrace and Dutch turned to Balalaika, "Where's Revy?"

Balalaika answered, "My subordinates will take you to her cell. I apologize, Dutch, but this is Rock's decision," she turned to Rock "last chance to back out, Rock."

Rock didn't waver. Balalaika nodded, "In love and stubborn, amazing how stupid those qualities can make you. But, at the same time, it is also quite amusing and honorable. Well done, Rock."

She turned to Dutch, "Tell Two-hands to enjoy her long life." She turned to Boris, "We're done here."

Boris walked up to Dutch and Benny and escorted them to the basement to Revy's cell.

-

Revy waited for Dutch to get her. She had been informed earlier that she was being released. She figured Rock had something to do with it.

Boy was she going to have a serious talk with him when she gets back, probably punch him in the face or fuck the shit out of him.

She smiled at that last thought. _'Why the fuck not? He's not that unattractive. Maybe there could be more between us than just being partners.' _

She'd been doing so much thinking about Rock being a potential boyfriend for her, she didn't hear her cell door open. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a firm shake from Dutch.

Boris unshackled her and Dutch pulled her up as she spoke, "It's about fuckin' time you got here, Dutch! I was beginning to fuckin' think you fuckin' forgot about me!"

Dutch shook his head, "Sorry, Revy, but when people meet you they tend to never forget you." Revy smirked, "Fuckin' right about that, boss-man. Now let's get the fuck out of here. Two days in this fuckin' cell is fuckin' torture in its fuckin' self."

She followed Dutch and Benny to the car.

-

On the drive back to the office it was mostly quiet until Revy broke the silence, "You know, when we get back to the office, I'm gonna give Rock a good fuckin' talking too."

Dutch and Benny looked at each other as she continued her rant while she grinned, "I don't know how that fucker pulled it off, but the two of us are going to fuckin' celebrate at the Flag! Maybe he can tell me how he managed to fuck fry-face out of killin' me."

Dutch replied when she finished, "Revy, Rock didn't fuck Balalaika out of anything." Revy arched an eyebrow, "What the fuck are you talkin' about? I'm fuckin' free, aren't I?"

Dutch nodded, "Yeah, you are." Revy's eyes widened as the realization suddenly dawned on her, "Hold the fuck on a fuckin' minute! Boris said I was being released and someone was taking my place! Who was it?!"

Dutch and Benny stayed silent as that answered her question, "NO FUCKIN' WAY! TURN THIS FUCKIN' CAR AROUND, DUTCH! TURN IT THE FUCK AROUND, NOW!"

Dutch shook his head at her hysterics, "Can't do it, Revy. It's not our problem anymore." With that statement, Revy stayed quiet the rest of the way.

-

Once they got back to the office, Revy headed straight for her room when Dutch put a hand on her shoulder, "Revy, Rock wanted me to give you something."

He held out the envelope and Revy hesitated before grabbing it and walked back to her room, but not before she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him and asked, "Did you ever have any regrets about things you wish you held on to, Dutch?"

Dutch nodded, "Yeah, I have. You?" Revy looked at the letter for a moment then replied, "Not until now." She went in her room, letter in hand and shut the door.

-

The rest of the day went on with everyone on edge. Benny had a hard time concentrating on his computers because of the situation with Rock.

Dutch, even though he was as calm and cool as usual, his mind was going ballistic, _'Why the fuck did this have to happen?! This whole situation has gone to nothing but shit!'_

The one who was affected most was Revy. She hadn't eaten since she got back, she hasn't spoken to anyone, she hasn't even come out of her room. All she was lay in bed, thinking about Rock.

Why the fuck would he do something like this? Why would he give his life for her worthless one? Why would he want to die for someone who's treated him like shit from minute one?

She kept asking the questions over and over again. What was so special about her that he would want die for?

She looked at the letter that rested on her desk. She had thought about opening it, but something was stopping her; what was it? She looked away when she realized what it was, fear.

-

Night came and went for everybody. Rock knew the day had come, but he was fine with it. He knew that Revy was safe and he was happy.

He heard the door to his cell open and Balalaika walked in. She stood in front of him and asked, "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Rock? You can still back out. I would really hate to lose such an important asset like you."

Rock smiled and shook his head, "No thanks. I'm gonna go through with it. I'm fine with this, really."

Balalaika sighed and shrugged, "Well, if you're still going to go through with this," she smiled, "I admit I'm impressed. That is very noble of you, Rock," she got a cigar, clipped it and lit it, "its 11:15 a. m. now. We better get going. Sergeant, bind his hands and escort him to my limo."

Boris nodded and bound Rock's hands and led him to Balalaika's limo outside.

-

Dutch picked up the ringing phone and put it to his ear, "Lagoon Company."

Balalaika was on the other end, _"Hello, Dutch. I just thought you should know, we are on our way to the edge of town. Rock has requested that the three of you be present when the time comes."_

Dutch spoke, "Sure, we'll be there. But I don't know if we can get Revy to come. She's been out of it since yesterday."

Balalaika responded, _"Well I can understand that. I don't think she could handle watching the closest person in her life die. But it's her choice. But I think Rock wants her there most of all and I'm sure it would break his heart if she wasn't there with him to the end."_

Dutch nodded, "I'll see what I can do. Just tell Rock Benny and I will be there and I'll try my best to get Revy to come."

Balalaika sighed, _"Alright then. Goodbye, Dutch."_ The line went dead and Dutch headed for Revy's room.

-

Revy hadn't slept. She hadn't done anything. She just laid there, staring at the ceiling. She snapped out of her trance by Dutch pounding on the door, "Revy! We're going to the execution! Rock said he wants us there! You hear me!?"

Revy remained silent as Dutch spoke, "Well, when you're done sulking, you know where the execution site is. Rock really wants you to be there. Don't take too long."

With that Dutch and Benny headed to the car and drove to the execution site at the edge of town.

-

It was 11:38 a. m. when Hotel Moscow arrived with Rock to the execution site. Rock, Balalaika, Boris and the rest of her guards stepped out of the cars.

Approaching cars told them to turn around and Mr. Chang and his guards joined them, "Hello, Rock. You didn't think I was going to miss this did you?"

Rock smiled and they heard another car approaching. They all knew that car anywhere. Dutch and Benny stepped out of the car and Rock's smile faltered, "Revy didn't come with you."

Dutch shook his head, "Sorry, Rock. I really tried but she wouldn't answer."

Balalaika offered, "Rock? Do you want me to drag her down here?"

Rock smiled slightly and shook his head, "No. It's her decision if she wants to come or not. I don't blame her."

Balalaika nodded, "Well then, we should get ready."

Everyone stood around Rock as he was being led to the noose. It was 11:40 a.m.

-

Revy sat in her bedroom at the office, letter in hand. She opened up the envelope and read the letter:

_**Dear Revy,**_

_**If you are reading this, then you're not entirely mad for what I've done**__. __**I know I've let you down many times in the past. But this time, I am going to do something right. Ever since I met you, my life was nothing but hell. Even my life before you guys was hell! I couldn't remember the last time I was even happy. Then, when you invited me to join the Lagoon Company, I felt different. I felt this gigantic weight lift off my shoulders, especially when I told my old boss to go fuck himself. It felt amazing! But, you never made it easy for me to be in the crew. On a daily basis, you threaten, embarrass, and on several occasions, pummel me. For some strange reason, I got excited from it. The rush I got from the threats and beatings were incredible. **_

_**After we started spending time together, I admit, at first I was afraid for my life, but as time passed, I started to enjoy my time with you. Eventually, it came to the point where I considered you my best friend. Our drinking contests at the Yellow Flag were always a blast, sometimes, literally. Then, after what happened in Japan and I saw you get hurt, the only thing I was thinking of was, 'Please tell me she's alright!' I saw the katana sticking out of your knee and you were bleeding. YOU SCARED ME HAVE TO DEATH! For a while it bugged me why I was angry at you for that. Then it hit me, I was angry because I thought you were dead. The thought of you rotting away six feet under doesn't set well with me. Even though we are already dead, it doesn't mean we should give up hope. As long as you still have a beating heart and lungs full of air, there is always a chance. **_

_**I know, I shouldn't be the one talking about hope and chances. I was talking about you, Revy. You have so much life left in you. You still have so much more to give. I see it in you every day. I see it when you smile or when you're just having a normal conversation. It sounds like you were more alive than I ever was. I started out this letter to tell you how I really felt about this life I had in Lagoon Company, but now the real reason is clear. I'm writing this letter to tell you how I feel about you.**_

_**I'm in love with you, Revy. I always was. I'm so sorry I didn't figure it out until now. Maybe things would've been different. It was my fault for what happened at the bar the other night. If I hadn't shown my ass, you never would have shot that man. We all make mistakes. My mistake nearly cost you your life. I couldn't live with that. I made the right decision this time. A life for a life, your life for mine, sounds like a fair trade. I'm going to be executed tomorrow at noon. I would like for you to be there. The only thing that will comfort me on my way to the next life is that you're there with me to the end of this one. Just promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find peace. I already found mine with you. And that's good enough for me.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**Rock**_

By the time Revy was done reading, her cheeks were coated in sheets of tears. She looked over to the clock and it said, 11:43 a.m. She had seventeen minutes to get to the other end of the city.

She jumped to her feet, grabbed her cutlasses and headed out the door. She got to the street and pulled out one of her cutlasses and aimed at the head of an oncoming driver of a car.

She pulled open the door, pulled the driver out and slipped in the car and took off. She didn't care. She would get there to comfort Rock. She would be there to say goodbye.

She sped her way through oncoming traffic and nearly missing pedestrians and other cars. She was determined to be there for him. She wanted to ease his way to the other side, no matter how much she didn't want him to go.

-

It was 11:55 a. m. when they all heard a speeding car coming towards them. Hotel Moscow and Triad guards raised their guns, ready to fire.

The speeding car came to a screeching halt and Revy jumped out, without even shutting the door.

She ran past the guards and her crew mates and practically tackled Rock putting him into a tight bear hug.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and spoke in almost a whisper, "You didn't really think I was going to let you die without knowing how I felt, did you, you dip-shit?"

Rock smiled and kissed her forehead as he whispered softly, "I'm glad you're here."

Revy smiled slightly until Dutch pulled her back and Boris led Rock to the platform.

Rock stepped onto the platform and Boris slipped the noose around his neck, the knot, big enough to snap his neck instantly.

Boris stepped back and they all gathered around him. It was 11:57 a. m.

Balalaika faced Rock, "Rock, do you have any last words?"

Rock looked around and then his eyes met Revy's. He took a deep breath and spoke, "When I first came here, I didn't think I would end up being a part of a well respected shipping company. At first I was scared, but when my old boss decided to fuck me over, I was angry. Before I came here I felt like I was treated like a pet dog that nobody appreciated or respected. But that changed when a beautiful, tough and dangerous woman took me hostage at gunpoint."

He looked at Revy and continued, "And that woman became my best friend and partner. Everyone saw her as a dog and a monster. Not me. I saw her as a woman who'd been hurt most of her life and lost her trust with everybody. And after I got to hang out with her, over time, something happened. This woman saved me from my old life. She saved me from people who were looking to kill me during jobs. I owe her so much more than anything money can get. So when this accident happened, I tried everything I could to save her and nothing worked. That's when I chose to pay her back for all the times she saved my life. I know she would've died for me. Now," he spoke in a quiet manner, "it's time returned the favor."

He looked up at Revy with tears in his eyes as well as hers, "And I wouldn't change a damn thing." He looked back around at everybody else and finished, "Thank you all for everything for giving me a life I could've never imagined. It's been a pleasure knowing all of you."

He looked back to Revy one last time, "I love you, Revy. I hope you find peace someday," finally he smiled and whispered, "Goodbye."

Revy tried with all her might to stop the flow of tears that threatened to fall again and failed, but kept a hardened face.

Balalaika nodded to Boris. He pulled the lever on the platform and the floor beneath Rock gave way. Everyone watched and Revy winced as the rope, as strong as ever, snapped tight from the dead weight it held.

Everyone was silent as the body swayed lifeless in the wind.

Everyone began to walk back to the cars as Revy stood her ground watching Rock sway on the noose.

Dutch turned to Balalaika, "We'll take care of Rock."

-

After Rock had been buried, the lagoon members returned to the office. Nobody spoke to anyone.

Dutch went to his boat without a word to work on the boat, Benny sat at his computer talking to Janet, and Revy stayed in her room. She clutched the letter she held in her hand and for the first time in god knows how long, she cried.

She cried harder than she ever cried in her whole life, with one thought on her mind, _'I love you, Rock.'_

**-fin**

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death." –Unknown author-_


	2. Alternate and Extended Endings

**(AN) These are alternate and extended ending that I had thought about adding to the story but decided not to. But I changed my mind and now here are some of the original endings that I thought about putting in this story. They are probably lame and pointless but I'm putting them in anyway. I know I could've drawn these out more and will probably get some bad reviews but I'll respect your opinions. And if anyone feels like they can make these endings better, feel free to do so. After all, it's all for fun!**

**So without further ado…**

Extended ending #1:

Revy had not had any sleep since the execution. The fact that Rock had given his life for her because he loved her hit her pretty hard.

She did nothing but lay in her room thinking about him, how she should have acted on her feelings sooner. Revy didn't talk to anyone since.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Rock hanging from that noose. It should have been her and he willingly put himself in her place.

Her cheeks were in sheets of tears as she cried again. She couldn't let Dutch and Benny see her like this.

Dutch and Benny were no better off. They, too, couldn't stop thinking about the last few days. The fact that Rock had given his life to save Revy was something they never thought would happen.

Dutch turned to Benny, "Ya know, Benny-boy, We really can't keep going on like this. It's time to start working again."

Benny nodded even though he was a little down. He replied sullenly, "I know, Dutch, but it's Revy we have to convince. And by the way she's been acting since the execution, she hasn't been acting herself, and it's starting to scare me."

Dutch was about to say something when there was a knock at the office door. Dutch and Benny looked at each other and Benny walked to the door.

He opened the door and a saw a Japanese man in a business suit and a hat with glasses and some documents in his hand. Benny looked at him confused and greeted him, "Welcome to the Lagoon Company. Can we help you?"

Benny then motioned for the man to come inside and Dutch addressed him, "Who are you?" The man took off his hat and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Juan Foo Musaki. I was Mr. Okajima's personal banker."

Revy had been crying all morning. Rock's death has been tearing her apart inside, especially in her heart.

She heard a knock at the door and she shouted, "GO THE FUCK AWAY, DUTCH! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO FUCKIN' TALK TO YOU!"

She then heard a voice she never heard before, "Hello, Miss Rebecca? I would like to talk to you."

She grabbed her guns and opened the door, sticking a gun in the man's face, "Who the fuck are you?"

Mr. Musaki put his hands up defensively as he spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Okajima! Honest!"

Revy finally put her guns down and walked to the couch. Mr. Musaki followed and sat across from her. Mr. Musaki finally spoke, "Miss Rebecca, first of all, I would like to say I'm sorry for what happened to Mr. Okajima. He was a great man."

Revy growled and Mr. Musaki continued, "I was Mr. Okajima's personal banker, and he called me a couple of days ago."

He put the documents in front of her and she picked them up to read them as he explained, "Mr. Okajima had been saving a lot of money for the past few years, my guess, since he started working with you. Some of it was before he met you."

Revy's eyes widened as she read the first document, "What the fuck is this? 'I'm his legal beneficiary in the event of his untimely death?'"

She looked at Mr. Musaki and he nodded and he explained further, "Yes. He said he wanted to make sure you were going to be okay if something ever happened to him. He named you his beneficiary six months ago."

Revy looked at him surprised as he continued, "He must have been very worried about you."

She looked at him puzzled, "How much does he have?" Mr. Musaki looked in her eyes and answered, "He has roughly $9,125,000 dollars in his account that has been transferred to yours."

Revy's eyes widened at this, "NO FUCKIN' WAY?" He flipped to another document and showed it to her. It was indeed her account number and the money had definitely been transferred to her.

She couldn't believe it! He wanted her to be okay so he transferred all of his funds to her account!

Revy flipped to the next document, which revealed a few other details of his bank account. It also revealed he had a few other small accounts that he left in her name.

All together, she was left with over $10,000,000 dollars! Revy couldn't believe Rock had been holding out on her! He even had quite a bit of money even before he met her, and he gave it all to her!

She placed the documents back on the table and put her face in her hands.

Mr. Musaki grabbed the documents and turned to Dutch and Benny, "He left some things for you two as well."

_**Fin**_

Alternate ending #2

Rock was being escorted to the platform where the noose was waiting for him when the sound of a speeding car could be heard in the distance.

Everyone, including Rock, watched as a speeding car turned hard left and barreled toward them. Balalaika's men raised their guns as the car didn't seem to slow down or even give any indignation to stop at all!

They all fired as the car came to a screeching halt next to Rock and the driver side door opened with a very pissed off Revy reaching out and pulling a very stunned Rock into the car as the volley of bullets continued and she yelled out, "GET IN THE FUCKIN' CAR, DIP-SHIT!"

The second the door slammed shut, Revy hit the gas and she and Rock sped away into Roanapur.

Balalaika narrowed her eyes and muttered to herself as she watched the car speed away, "You can run all you want, Two-hands, but you can't run forever."

_**Fin**_

Extended Ending #3 Extended Ending to Alt. Ending #2

Balalaika narrowed her eyes and muttered to herself as she watched the car speed away, "You can run all you want, Two-hands, but you can't run forever."

She turned to her men and shouted, "LET'S GO AFTER THEM!"

Balalaika and her men got into their cars and sped off after Revy and Rock. As they left, Chang turned to Dutch and asked with a smirk, "Did you know about this, Dutch?"

Dutch gave Chang a wide grin of his own and said, "With Revy, you'll never know what happens, Chang my man."

As the car sped through the streets of Roanapur, Revy turned to Rock and asked, "You okay, Rock?"

Rock's hands were still bound but answered, "Yeah, I'm fine, but why did you do that Revy? You would've been off the hook if you'd just let Balalaika kill me. Why did you come to rescue me?"

Revy pulled out the letter and tossed it to him, "That's why, dumbass!"

Rock read the letter and sighed, "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know the truth, Revy. I didn't thin-"

Revy interrupted him and said, "Don't fuckin' apologize, Dipshit! I hope you don't get on my fuckin' nerves from now on just because I fuckin' saved your ass from being hanged by Fry-face. I can't fuckin' believe you were going to fuckin' die for me! That's fuckin' stupid, Rock!"

Rock looked at her and then smiled as he knew that was her way of showing some kind of gratitude for what he did for her.

Out of nowhere, the back window of their car was shattered. Rock looked behind them and Revy checked the rearview mirror and noticed that Balalaika and her men were chasing after them. Revy swerved her way through the traffic with Balalaika right on their tail.

With Boris driving, Balalaika growled and said, "These two are really starting to piss me off. Sergeant,"

Boris looked at her as she finished her statement with conviction, "end this now!"

Boris nodded and took out his gun and floored it.

Revy looked in the rear view mirror and noticed one of the cars quickly speeding up behind them. She gritted her teeth and growled as she pulled out a cutlass and turned to Rock, "Take the wheel!"

Rock had just managed to cut the bindings on his hands with a piece of glass from the shattered window and he did as he was told.

While Rock took the wheel, Revy pulled out her other cutlass and leaned out the driver side window and open fired.

Boris popped his head out and returned fire. Both Revy and Boris continued to exchange fire until a bullet found Boris' hand, dropping his gun and Revy caught one in the shoulder, making her scream in pain and retreat quickly back into the car.

Boris retreated back into the car with a badly bleeding hand. Balalaika looked at him and asked, "Are you okay, Sergeant?"

He nodded as he grabbed the wheel with his good hand and said, "Yes, Kapitan."

Balalaika nodded and took out her stechkin and leaned out her window.

Rock was now driving since Revy was nursing a shoulder and bleeding. They were now heading out of Roanapur and nearing a dangerous turn off.

Revy was gritting her teeth in pain but decided to tell Rock the truth for once since he did save her life, "Rock, I know I'm not good at this shit or anything, but I want you to know that I've never fuckin' felt this way about anyone before."

Rock turned to her briefly and asked, "What do you mean?"

Revy took a deep breath and closed her eyes and said, "I'm saying that I fuckin' love you okay? Jesus Christ, Rock! Why do you always have to be so fuckin' clueless, dumbass?"

Rock smiled and suddenly one of the tires blew out, thanks to Balalaika's deadly aim. Rock swerved to stay on the road but failed as they came to the dreaded 'Dead Man's Curve,' a fifty foot drop off a cliff.

Balalaika smiled as she saw one of the tires blow out. She turned to Boris and said, "Sergeant, They're as good as dead. Ram them!"

Boris nodded and slammed his foot on the gas. He came directly behind the car and rear ended it.

With a blown out tire, Rock could not control the car very well and once they hit the Dead Man's Curve, he and Revy went over the side and plummeted into the water fifty feet below.

Boris slammed the brake and the car came to a screeching halt just before the drop off. Balalaika and Boris got out of the car as the other cars finally joined them.

Boris was holding his bleeding hand and they looked over the edge as they heard the car hit the water.

Balalaika closed her eyes and sighed as she put her stechkin away. She turned to Boris and asked, "How's that hand, Sergeant?"

He looked at her and said, "I'll live, Kapitan. " Balalaika nodded and turned her attention back over the cliff and said, "When you get that hand bandaged up, I want their bodies. I want to make sure they're dead. Is that clear, Sergeant?"

He kept a straight face and nodded, "Yes, Kapitan. I'll get right on it."

Two hours later Dutch and Benny along with two of Balalaika's divers were at the crash site. The divers came out of the and got back onboard the Lagoon.

Dutch looked at one of the divers and asked, "Did you find them?"

One of the divers took of f his goggles and oxygen tank and said, "The kapitan's going to love to hear this. There are no bodies. All there is was this."

He held out his hand and gave Dutch a piece of cloth. Dutch looked at it closer and realized it looked like a tie. The same tie that Rock wore all the time.

Also, the tie was shredded, as if it had been torn. Dutch shook his head and smiled.

_The bodies of Rock Okajima and Revy Two-Hands were never recovered and neither one of them were ever seen again. _

_There have been reports that a man and a woman have been spotted just outside Tokyo, Japan. The woman looked like she was nursing a wounded shoulder as if she'd been shot. _

_They were reported to be a couple since they were seen holding hands. They disappeared soon after. _

_Their identities were never known._

_**Fin**_

**(AN) There you have it. Those are my alternate endings. Like I said before, if anyone wants to rewrite the endings better, feel free to do so. I would love to read them. Until next time, take care.**


End file.
